


Cherry Chapstick

by WindyQ



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: Aged Up, Bottom Killua Zoldyck, Chicken Wings, Don't like don’t read, Gonkillu - Freeform, I know the title doesn’t match but listen I was listening to Katy Perry, I’m embarrassed, K I’m embarrassed it was so hard to edit this, Kay adding nsfw tag, M/M, Modern AU, My first attempt, NSFW, Not Beta Read, Spicy, The boys are 21 read it and weep, Wouldn’t be a Windy production without a little dumb comedy if you can call it that, a little smut will be there sec chap, alternative universe, it might just be dumb, once it’s out I’m changing em now to save time, uhhhh, what else to put
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-12
Updated: 2021-01-17
Packaged: 2021-03-10 16:41:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,641
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28020318
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WindyQ/pseuds/WindyQ
Summary: Killua Zoldyck. The only person who could look threatening wearing fishnets and cherry red lipstick.
Relationships: Gon Freecs/Killua Zoldyck
Comments: 23
Kudos: 108





	1. Cherry

**Author's Note:**

  * For [kittycats](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kittycats/gifts).

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And now for something completely different! Has adult themes mostly just implications and all, but some spice! Be warned! Nothing super explicit! I’m just rating M to be safe cuz cussing and shaisjsj and smoking and ogling and spicy stuff, no sex.
> 
> Boyyyy I jumped three thousand hoops outta my comfort zone for no reason other than?? I got inspo for. This. So ignore how trash lol I’m! First time. I don’t think anyone will read, this v dif for me, but!
> 
> Dedicated to Kitty ze king, who inspired this mess

“Z? We got a guest for you. Some Ikalgo?” 

“Right.” 

Pale fingers roll a cigarette between them, before bringing it up to lips painted red, as the figure takes a drag, blowing out a puff of smoke. 

“Ikalgo” was beginning to think this was a bad idea. His green letterman jacket all of a sudden not feeling warm enough for the cold air of the bright neon colored room. 

Well, what else was former athlete, but total dumbass when it came to his classes, Gon Freecss supposed to do? Let Leorio laugh at him forever? So, when he had stood outside the door and the bouncer asked him who he was here for; when he said Killua Zoldyck... well, they assumed he was his friend Ikalgo. Was Gon supposed to say no? Maybe if he was smart. But Gon. Gon was not smart, and his heart controlled most his desires, including his desire to see his crush. Back from high school. Who probably didn’t even know he exists. 

The security guard leaves at Killua’s confirmation, and Gon nervously eyes his former classmate, sitting on a heart shaped bed, tossing his cigarette onto the ground. 

“Z” stands up, black heels clicking against the multi-color tiled floor, and Gon’s eyes can help but stare at the crimson colored bunny ears that rest nestled in white locks atop Killua’s head. His eyes traveling down to see him wearing a bunny suit to match. Showing of that soft, porcelain skin, his thin figure, collarbone pronounced; Killua’s arms slightly toned, his hips that were defined more by the cut of the outfit, his legs covered in black fishnet stockings, his thighs toned like his arms, but also plump, and oh. The outfit really showed off his groi- 

“Hey, buddy, my eyes are up here.”

And, oh boy. Were those eyes gorgeous. Gon swallows wiping his palms on his jeans, trying not to drown in those ocean blues. 

“Yeah, they’re really pretty!” 

Oops. 

Killua’s really gorgeous eyes flicker in an unknown emotion before anger crosses them, eyebrows pinching down; Killua clicking his tongue in annoyance. 

Zoldyck was quite a bit shorter than him, only reaching his chest, but oh, boy when his former classmate takes a step forward, Gon prays for his life. 

“I think we both know you’re not Ikalgo, so what. do. you. want.” 

It’s less of a question and more of a threat, and Gon laughs nervously running a hand through his thick dry locks of ebony hair. 

“Uh, I, uh... Killua why do you work here?”

He gets a swift kick to his family jewels, and almost drops to the floor before Killua grabs a fistful of his white shirt, leaving him on his knees. 

“Why the hell is it any of your business? If you’re here for ‘special services’ you can wait just like everyone else, dumbass.” 

Gon whines, lifting his head, trying not to cry because, fuck, did that kick hurt. 

“N-no! I’m just worried! Uh! I’m Gon! We went to school together? I’m not here for that, promise! I just wanted to see you!” 

Killua scoffs throwing the handful of shirt and Gon himself back slightly; for such a little thing, Killua has quite a bit of strength... 

“If you really must know... _Gon_.” He snaps on the last note, rolling his wrist. “I’m doing it for my little sister. She goes to this fancy private school, and I’m not letting my family pay for it.” The rest was none of Gon’s goddamn business. 

“If you’re not here for anything else you can leave.” 

Gon stares shell-shocked and absolutely love struck. 

Killua Zoldyck. The only person who could look threatening wearing fishnets and cherry red lipstick. 

Killua’s stare was ice-cold, making a shiver run down Gon’s spine, feeling much like the discarded cigarette on the ground dyed red at the end. 

“You’re pretty.” 

Well. Gon was never one for keeping his mouth shut, even at the ripe age of twenty-one. Killua was oh, so gorgeous. 

“Wh-what! Don’t play smart with me!” 

There was the Killua that freshman Gon fell in love with. Cool and collected on the surface, but underneath, soft, beautiful, and shy. Even now Killua was only parading around in a bunny suit for his little sister. To pay for her dreams. The Killua he loves. Oh, and how he is pretty, spluttering, his cheeks the same cherry red as his lipstick. 

“I’m not playing. You are. Inside and out.”

Killua raises a hand to swat him, but Gon grabs his wrist, backing him up to the wall nearby, Killua glaring, pale skin flushed and blotted. 

“Shut up, dumbass. What do you want? If you aren’t here for service, _big boy_ , get out.” 

The ‘nickname’ is more an insult dripping in acid, Gon leaning in closer dipping down his head to look Killua in those big blues.

“I’ll pay off all of your little sister’s tuition...! For a... a... k-kiss!” 

“Huh?” 

Killua stares at him dumbfounded. 

Blinking slowly, those dark lashes, so long, and pretty, and not covered in anything but a thin layer of mascara... Killua’s lips twitch slightly, and then the sound of an angel. 

Killua laughing, slapping his knee, looking into Gon’s amber eyes with a smirk. 

“That it, _big boy_?” 

The way Killua says the nickname this time is with a roll of the tongue almost as if he’s purring, teasing Gon as he tugs at his shirt again. 

Gon grabs that hand, tugging it to meet the other one he’s still holding on to, moving fingers diligently to grab both of Killua’s small wrists with one hand and keep them pinned above his head.

Killua smirk only turns more catlike, and he raises an eyebrow, not moving. 

Gon lets their lips collide, and gosh Killua tastes just like the color of his lipstick, like sweet cherries with a slight bitterness. It’s bliss, and Killua’s mouth is so warm as he lets Gon take the lead. Gon grabs Killua’s thigh with his free hand digging his nails into one of the miniature holes of the fishnets and ripping it. Gon explores every cavern of his mouth, drawing a small moan from Killua, who pushes Gon away, by raising his knee to his gut. 

“No property damage today, big boy.” 

Killua gestures to his ripped fishnet, looking more amused than annoyed, panting ever so slightly, not at all like Gon who was keeling over; more from Killua kneeing him in the gut, but also due to the lack of breath. 

Gon slowly recovers, hazy amber meeting Killua’s dowsy blue, the realization finally hitting him in the gut. 

“Oh! Oh, no! I’m so sorry! I’ll pay for new ones!” 

Killua rolls his eyes, strutting closer. 

“Forgot it, dumbass. I was teasing you.” 

He brushes his finger under Gon’s chin, making Gon swallow hard, his adam’s apple bobbing. 

Killua’s lipstick is smeared slightly now, but if anything he is more gorgeous, Gon forgets how to breathe, and then Killua gives him a quick smooch on the cheek before waving him off, leaving a stain on more than just his lips.

Gon walks towards the door, freezing midway and turning back around to the angelic being. 

“Wait! Can I come again?” 

Killua looks over, blowing a quick kiss and winking, a teasing drawl to his voice. 

“Sure, _lover boy._ Now get going!”

Gon walks out the door with a goofy smile in his face, ready to text Leorio and... write up a check. 

For a certain Zoldyck. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry I know most people come to my stuff for dumb safe fluff, and I do that a lot and angst cuz Ki has trauma poor bby 😭, but this is neither I don’t even think anyone wants this, so I’m sorry truly. I feel I’m letting y’all down, sorry. My dumbass wanted to try smth new. I’m dumb.
> 
> This also ooc, but I like to partially put it on auuuu
> 
> Probs the most dif thing I’ve ever written minus my chap story in wip purgatory, and another chap story in the works also wip purgatory ahshsijsjsis. I could make this into a chap story tbf, but. I think it’s fine if it ends here unless someone really wants it.
> 
> Ki v power bottom in this, but I love Ki as bottom Gonkillu simp obvi but he just v power bottom in this shshsusmsooejsis.
> 
> If you want to see me complain lol or! Just want loving Ki hours all the time cuz Ki deserves better! You can find me on my tumblr! http://windyqs.tumblr.com/ twitter! https://twitter.com/windsqs or on my discord! I also rp Ki there and I could always use more rp buddies or friends I am a lonely bean WindyQ#6831


	2. Chocolate

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ahahha this is lateeee I hope it’s not too disappointing Kitty *bowing emoji* just pretend it’s your b day like I do below I’m so sorry 
> 
> Hap birth Kitty!!! I hope this brings maybe even a sliver of happiness on your special day ❤️ also inspired by his fic in terms of Gon pampering Ki read it. It’s v good food unless you don’t like smut then don’t read, anyone who harasses Kitty shall face my wrath no one treats him badly. 
> 
> Also baby’s aka mine first smut thing, so be nice to me even if it’s really trash ahahaha 🥲 it’s not super long or good and kinda ooc, but I’m a baby I’m new to this. 
> 
> Don’t like don’t read!!! I won’t interact in any way with any harassing comments asides from crying in my pillow, I’ll delete ‘em so don’t bother. Yes I normally do fluff pieces, but I’m allowed to do as I please, don’t click smth you don’t wanna read!!! The warnings are there! Last time I was a pushover apologizing, and I still am sorry to those waiting for smth else I am, but I also won’t take harassment.

For about the third time this week Gon finds himself at the front of Killua’s workplace, staring at the same guard who doesn’t say anything... 

The flashy lights, smell of booze, and smoke are almost a second home to Gon at this point... seeing his childhood crush, Killua, was just a plus. They talked about all sorts of stuff, their favorite colors, how Alluka was doing. Now that Gon had paid her school off, Killua said he could get her more things, and the girl was thrilled and wanted to thank him personally someday. Gon was hoping Killua never told her about the part where he asked for a kiss. 

Killua was a tease most the time, but sometimes Gon would chirp up with a compliment on how nice his eyelashes looked, or how well he put on his makeup, or how some color looked really nice on him. Killua would always got red in the face, stutter and generally act timid. It was really cute! Lots of times he wanted to swoop in and lean his head down and pull Killua into a heated kiss... maybe mark his neck... 

That was Killua’s job though... all day customers would mark Killua and do things to him... Gon wanted him to just enjoy a chat when he came in, so he bite back the urge. 

—

Killua tended to stick to bunny suits, and fishnets which Gon really liked. He liked how he could see the flesh of Killua’s thigh, but it was still somewhat hidden, it was thrilling. 

He had brought a little snack this time, he knew Killua liked chocolate, and he figured he probably needed a sweet treat. 

Gon all but runs to the room Killua’s at, waving hi to Palm; another worker, who he thinks maybe has a crush on him. She was nice, but Gon just really likes Killua. 

He finds Killua sitting in a cushion near a vanity, applying some lipgloss. Normally, he wore lipstick, but seeing his naturally rose-tinted lips makes Gon swallow a lump in his throat. The extra layer of shine only making those juicy lips more tempting. 

Killua jumps up from the seat, wearing something that leaves little to the imagination. 

Gon almost trips on his way over, holding out the box of chocolates for Killua. 

He doesn’t miss the spark of surprise that flashes in those sapphire hues even as Killua gives a sultry look and struts over to the bed. 

“Well?” 

Gon stumbles over like the big dumb jock he still is; even if he’s been long out of high school, staring at Killua who opens his mouth. 

Huh...? 

Gon stares at the box back to Killua who wasn’t budging, his eyes going wide. Time seems to slow as he opens it placing the cover to the closest dresser, picking out a small piece. 

His mouth is dry as he leans over to just feed him, there was nothing, nothing about this! But he can’t help it... resist it anymore... he stuffs the chocolate in his own mouth and crashes his lips into Killua’s. 

Killua stiffens on the spot, but quickly responds, letting Gon take the lead, and the chocolate for how expensive it was really isn’t that great. Killua’s mouth makes up for it in how warm and sweet it is, his tongue like the caramel, the best part. 

It feels like a lifetime and a few seconds before Gon tugs away, wiping his mouth, an apology on his tongue. 

“Well, that wasn’t what I was expecting.” 

Killua gives him a sly look, licking chocolate away from his lips, a sort of hunger in his eyes. 

Gon, gulps, but mostly because he feels guilty, of course. Killua hadn’t meant feed him like that, he probably wanted a cute domestic scenario. Like a husband feeding his wife strawberry’s, them both giggling... and Gon had just given into his desires so selfishly... 

The young man didn’t look mad, leaning back on the bed arms stretched out, a smirk dancing across his face. 

“Well, it’s time for your treat now.” 

“Uhhh...” 

Gon stares, Killua arms inviting him...

“Don’t be shy big boy, most customers are railing me into the bed by now.” 

That comment makes all the heat go to his head, and his jeans are incredibly tight now, but it confirms... Killua thought he was just like all the others who came into this place wanting his body for their own enjoyment...

He isn’t like that! He really wants Killua to be happy, he doesn’t just want to just pound Killua into oblivion for his own satisfaction, did any of them actually care about Killua’s satisfaction? Of course, not. That isn’t what this place is for, but it still makes his blood boil to think none of them were treating Killua like a princess. 

“Hellooo? Stupid, are you still in there? Don’t sweat the details, I’m not some pretty little thing, I can handle whatever you have in mind.” 

Gon growls, pouncing on Killua griping his wrists, his knee in-between his crotch, staring down at those icy blue eyes framed by snowy wisps of hair. 

“No.” 

Flat angry determination in his voice, as he makes sure not to grip Killua too tightly. 

“No?” 

Killua raises a dainty eyebrow, confusion flittering across those damm pretty features. 

Gon leans down lips near Killua’s ear as he whispers in a low husky voice. 

“No. You are some pretty little thing. I don’t want to be like all of them... I want to be gentle with you, I want to pleasure you.” 

Killua was dainty, fragile, he just put on a tough facade, but Gon knows. The moment anyone compliments Killua in a non-derogatory way, he gets all silent and flushed red, and shy... he was used to being railed into the bed and called sexy, and treated roughly... Gon doesn’t want that. He loves Killua... 

He pulls back a pretty pink across Killua’s cheeks, Killua really was just gorgeous. Gon eats him up with eyes. He didn’t know why Killua wasn’t wearing the bunny suit today, but he won’t complain. 

He’s donning fancy lingerie instead, royal blue with black lace that drips from the ends and covers his abdomen in a sheen cloth. The panties the same blue, with black lace, tied into little bows at the side. 

It really brought out Killua’s pretty eyes and slim figure more, the slight plump curves he has around his hips and thighs accentuated. 

The younger of the two presses his face into the velvet sheets, Gon’s voice still deep in vibrato but giving off a light concerned tone. 

“Is that okay?” 

Underneath all that bravado, when someone wasn’t treating him roughly, Killua seemed so fragile, Gon wants to make sure, watching his former classmates response, nodding against the fabric. 

Gon leans down tilting his head, lips brushing up against the pale flesh of Killua’s neck. Skin that would turn bright red so easily, so he doesn’t bite, he resists the urge. He wants to be different from all the animals that didn’t care about Killua. He suckles on the skin gently, Killua shifting beneath him, and whimpering. 

Cute. 

Gon pulls away, fingers drawing away from Killua wrists to trace against the light red mark as he whispers into the younger’s ear. 

“Is that okay?” 

Killua sends him a glare, his tough attitude back on instantly, he wouldn’t be afraid to kick Gon in his precious family jewels again right now. 

Gon giggles, a little out of nervousness and the other out of finding Killua just so dang cute, and scary... He maneuvers so he’s on Killua’s side. His teeth nip, nibble just gently against the pale outer shell of Killua’s ear, his beefy fingers slipping under the light fabric of the lingerie. 

Tracing along the small definition of his abs, where his skin dipped, little scars from falling down a flight of stairs, some bully pulling out a knife. Gon had given that that guy a trip to the hospital... he still doesn’t think Killua knows...

Every part of him is beautiful even when Gon can only see through feeling, his eyes trained on leaving small little marks against Killua’s neck and earlobes. Every little moan and bite back whimper is music to his ears. 

He doesn’t push it. He waits patiently to make sure Killua is actually fine. Okay with it, and when Killua pushes closer to Gon, Gon always asks the same thing... even if it annoyed Killua, he has to make sure. Everyone always treated Killua so rough, marked him with rough hands... hurt him... 

His fingers trace up to Killua’s ribs, gently running his finger against each one as the other shudders against him, those fingers stopping near those little sensitive pink buds. They had shown effortlessly through the thin fabric of the lingerie, and Gon’s breath catches in his throat as he swallows. 

“Is it-“

“Sheesh, big boy, you act like I’m made of glass, yes, it’s fine.” 

But you are... stays on the tip of his tongue, as he moves closer to Killua’s body, his breath hot on that pale neck decorated with little red marks. 

His fingers are big and rough, but he tries to be gentle, running his fingers lightly against the little buds pinching only slightly, earning a moan from Killua which he bites back by digging canines into his index finger. 

Gon lifts his head to make sure he’s okay, eyes trained on the light flush against Killua’s skin, and the lustful look in his eyes. 

He gently nips against the flesh of Killua’s ear again, giving a light tug to his nipples, a staccato of mewls muffled through Killua’s finger. Gon’s jeans are too tight and it really hurts by now, he’s hot all over, but this isn’t about him... he just wants Killua to feel pleasured, eyes trailing over his beautiful body, his face, stopping to gulp and stare at the obvious bulge that wasn’t hidden at all by those panties. His movement stops, Killua lifting his head an amused smirk, and a playful twinkle in his eyes. 

“Where are you looking, big boy?” 

Killua slyly moves his hand down slim digits pulling down the panties enough, so Gon can see that gorgeous pink tip, honey eyes trailing up to stare at those brilliant blues, lips catching Killua’s own in a kiss, Gon tugs away shortly winded. 

“You’re gorgeous.” 

Every part of Killua was, the way his face turns red, and even his neck flushed a little pink, the corners of his ears... Gon runs his fingers along Killua’s thighs, his silk smooth skin, resting just near the cusp of his ass, stopping. 

“Can I...?” 

Killua smirks with his eyes this time, biting on his lower lip. 

“I told you already. I’m not some fragile thing.” 

Killua is still saying that, but Gon has no intention of pulling his pants down no matter how much pain he’s in... it’s not about him. He can jack himself off in the bathroom stall, he’s sure plenty of guys already do that here. 

Even with that seductive look, those dark eyelashes, and little bit of sweat that clings silver locks to the side of Killua’s face, he wants it to be about Killua only. 

Killua watches him with waiting eyes almost surprised when he sticks his own fingers in his mouth wetting them. That just concerns Gon more... did most them just stick it in dry...? The more he learns about these scumbags the more he wants to take them outside and beat them to a pulp. 

He slips his fingers underneath the lace of the lingerie, stopping at the entrance, making sure. Killua gives no sign, but then again he still thought Gon wanted to fuck the brains out of him, which wasn’t what Gon wanted. 

Gon’s deliberate and slow, one finger at a time into those hot warm walls, peering over to make show Killua was showing no signs of discomfort, a small moan leaving the others lips. 

He’s gentle moving that finger slowly, earning a couple more quiet whimpers from Killua before he inserts another. Every movement is purposely kind, but he doesn’t hold out either, his fingers are beefy and large... so it’s easy to find the little bundle of nerves, Killua can feel ever little callus on his fingers, his walls clenching around them. 

Gon pushes his fingers up gently, a much louder moan falling from Killua’s lips, as Gon leans forward and starts to nibble on his ear again, his free hand sliding under his top again, tracing around his nipple. 

The huffs of Killua’s heavy breathing and melody of soft moans make Gon’s heart and maybe dick soar. He massages the spot, gently over and over, Killua’s voice growing in volume as he subconsciously shifts closer in on Gon’s finger. 

“...G-hah...on...” 

Gon works his beefy fingers up shifting them up in a sharp, but not harsh thrust, pooling warmth to Killua’s stomach and sending needles of pleasure to the back of his skull, making his eyes roll back. 

—

Gon tosses some tissues into a nearby heart shaped trashcan, although he struggles a bit with how tight his pants feel. 

Killua had pulled his panties back up completely, still huffing and out of breath, pointing a finger down. 

“You’re still...”

“It’s okay, I don’t want to.” 

Killua sends him a quizzical gaze, those blue eyes burning into his soul. Gon grins pearly whites as bright as the sun.

“It’s like I said I wanted to pleasure you!” 

Killua goes bright red, and tilts his head away, as Gon giggles. Even now Killua was the epitome of beauty, even with his hair disheveled, and his flushed face. 

Gon tugs Killua to his broad chest, resting his chin on Killua’s head, the little locks of hair tickling his face. 

“Take care of yourself, okay? If you need anything, anything at all, just give me a call.” 

He wasn’t just trying to be smooth, he just cared about Killua, and he wants him to know that. Gon jumps off the bed, waving goodbye and almost running into the door as Killua rolls his eyes, snorting. 

Acting indifferent, but once Gon has left, tugging his legs up to his chest, cheeks still painted a pretty pink. 

“What an idiot.” 

Maybe in a good way though...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just really want Gonkillu and Ki being pampered and Gon being sweet and gentle when no one else is to Ki 😢😭 
> 
> Enough about me!! I hope you enjoy Kitty <3333 hap birth to you hap birth to you hap birth dear Kitty hap birth to you birth to you thank you for supporting me doing nsfw ❤️❤️❤️❤️❤️❤️ I’m glad my first nsfw work is for you ❤️ and more importantly thank you for being my friend! Hap birth KING hap birth Kitty this my first time round the block so it’s kinda ehhehehehehe embarrassing but! Maybe you at least shall get a laugh out of it! I would take anything! Tbh! I just want you to be happy! 
> 
> Maybe validate me with a comment? I uh tried really hard 😖 I’m so embarrassed ahhhhsushsisjis  
> 👉👈  
> Thank you for reading 💙 If you want to see me complain lol or! Just want loving Ki hours all the time cuz Ki deserves better! You can find me on my tumblr! http://windyqs.tumblr.com/ twitter! https://twitter.com/windsqs or on my discord! I also rp Ki there and I could always use more rp buddies or friends I am a lonely bean WindyQ#6831

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Fanart for Cherry Chapstick by WindyQ](https://archiveofourown.org/works/29251671) by [OllieMarieRen](https://archiveofourown.org/users/OllieMarieRen/pseuds/OllieMarieRen)




End file.
